wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Teldrassil questing guide
This questing guide for the zone of Teldrassil details the best method to obtain and complete quests in Teldrassil. For a list of all Teldrassil quests in table format (arranged by level), see Teldrassil quests Note: This guide is not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, it is meant to show a player the most efficient way to complete all quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). For major changes, feel free to edit, but make a note in the talk page as to your reasoning. Shadowglen (LVL 1-5) :See Also: Powerlevel Shadowglen Shadowglen is the starting zone for new night elves, and is located in north eastern part of Teldrassil. Other races may choose to quest here, but not all quests are available to them. If you are new to the game, check out the Newbie Guide to get started, or just dive in - the game has in-game hints and the opening quests are very straight-forward, just relax and have fun! First Steps *Begin by talking to the first night elf you see, Conservator Ilthalaine, to get the quest . *Kill 4 Young Thistle Boars and 7 Young Nightsabers, which should be wandering around you. *Return to Ilthalaine and turn in the quest. Then get and your class quest. *Head to the tree and find your class trainer to receive your first training. Also pick up the following quests from in and around the tree: ** from ** from Nature Tainted *Head south of the tree to find the dryad Tarindrella. Turn in to her and get the next quest in that chain. *Begin killing Grell and Grellkin while moving towards the northwest corner of Shadowglen. Don't stop at the camps since there are plenty to kill along the way to our destination: Iverron, the objective of . *Halfway to Iverron, you will start encountering different mobs, Thistle Boars, and Mangy Nightsabers. Kill any you see for the quest . *When you arrive at Iverron, turn in and accept . *Run back the way you came. If you haven't, finish collecting Fel Moss from the Grell and Grellkin before you get to Tarindrella. Turn in when you reach the dryad. *Head to Dirania Silvershine next to the Cauldron to the northeast, turn in , and accept . *Pick up the quest from Gilshalan Windwalker, near the base of the ramp going up to the tree. *If needed, seek training at a class trainer and sell and items you don't need. Spiders and Plants *Move northeast around the trees and hug Aldrassil, the big center tree, as you collect Hyacinth Mushrooms near the bases of the other trees. Look around. The mushrooms are usually in the nooks made by the smaller trees and bushes. *Keep killing Thistle Boars and Mangy Nightsabers for the quest if necessary. *Once you have traveled as far as the lake, collect the Moonpetal Lily flowers that are all around. *Next head north and kill some Webwood Spiders until you have 1 Webwood Ichor and 10 Webwood Venom Sacs. *Return to the populated area of Aldrassil, and train/sell items as needed. *Turn in and accept . NOTE: You have a time limit for this quest, but it shouldn't be an issue if you don't log out. *Go to Gilshalan Windwalker at the ramp and turn in . Pick up the follow-up . *Return to Iverron at the mouth of the cave and turn in . *Head into the cave and take the middle path at the first split. Continue straight again and then follow the path up and around to the right. You should find eggs here. *Return to Aldrassil, killing any Thistle Boars and Mangy Nightsabers you have left along the way - you will need 7 of each to complete the quest. *Turn in and . Moving On *Gilshalan Windwalker will now offer the quest . *Head up the tree to the top, and speak with Tenaron Stormgrip to receive . *The moonwell where you can fill the phial is on the northern side of the tree. Once it is filled, return to Tenaron and complete the quest, then get . Teldrassil (LVL 5-10) Teldrassil is the main zone for beginning night elves, once they graduate from Shadowglen. To get here, head through the pass on the south-east corner of Shadowglen. The Trip to Dolanaar *Before heading out, priests should pick up the quest from their trainer for a few extra XP. *In the pass between Shadowglen and the main part of Teldrassil, you will encounter the night elf Porthannius. Get from him. *Continue along the road towards Dolanaar. You will come across the satyr Zenn Foulhoof. Get the quest from him. For the rest of the trip, kill any Nightsabers, Strigid Owls, or Webwood Lurkers that you come across. Save any you find, as you can use them for a cooking quest later. *In Dolanaar, turn in and . *Pick up the following quests: ** ** ** **Cooking only: **Alchemy only: **Priests only: *Catch up on training and, if desired, train in a profession. The following profession trainers are available here: ** ** ** ** *Priests should complete before leaving for Starbreeze Village. The needed NPC is just south of Dolanaar. *Cooks doing the quest can collect spider legs as they travel for other quests, killing spiders as they go. *Alchemists doing the quest can collect the needed herbs as they travel for other quests. Trouble at Starbreeze Village *Go back down the road you came from and take the turn off heading east towards Starbreeze Village. Remember to kill any creatures you see along the way to collect the items for . *In Starbreeze Village, head to the top floor of the largest building to find Gaerolas Talvethren and get the quest . *In the smaller building, check in the dresser to locate the dreamcatcher for . *Fill the vial for at the moonwell in the village. *On the way back to Dolanaar, be sure to get the rest of the items needed for . *Turn in the following quests: ** ** ** *The following quests should now be available: ** ** Lake Al'Ameth *If you haven't done so, pick up the quests and from Syral Bladeleaf in Dolanaar. *Head down to the lake south of Dolanaar. Pick up any Fel Cones you see along the way - they tend to be on the slope above the lake or near trees and can be a bit hard to find. *Denalan can be found at the northeastern side of the lake. Talk to him to get and . *The timberlings who drop the seeds and the Timberling Sprouts are all along the northern half of the lake, and Fel Cones can be found in the same area. Once you have the required number of each, return to Denalan and turn in the two Timberling quests. *Then head northeast of Dolanaar to give the satyr the Fel Cones. Running Errands The next two quests are not connected or even in the same area, but should be done at this time for leveling purposes. Both and can be a pain, so bringing a friend along is helpful. * : The cave for this quest is in the hills just north of Dolanaar. Locate the satyr Lord Melenas and kill him, then return to Tallonkai Swiftroot in Dolanaar with his head. * : The furbolgs for this quest, along with Ferocitas the Dream Eater, are camped just north of Starbreeze Village. Right click the necklace looted from Ferocitas to get Tallonkai Swiftroot's gem, and return it to him after killing the required number of mystics. The Ban'ethil Barrow Den The barrow den is a difficult area for new players and is also rather large. It is much more enjoyable to do this quest with one or more other people. *Make sure you have the quest from Athridas Bearmantle in Dolanaar. *Walk along the road to the west of Dolanaar until you find Moon Priestess Amara and pick up . *The Ban'ethil Barrow Den is in the hills of central Teldrassil, accessible from the north. Along the way you should encounter the Gnarlpine Ambushers you need for . *Once inside, search for the chests containing the artifacts for . Search also for the ghost of the night elf Oben Rageclaw, who will give the quest . *Once you have found a from one of the furbolg shamans, return to Oben Rageclaw to receive the next quest, . Note that some people skip this quest since it often takes a long time to find the voodoo charm. *Locate the druid's body at the bottom of the barrow den and kill it, then use the charm. Return to Oben for a reward. *Find any relics for the you still have left, then return to Athridas Bearmantle in Dolanaar. The Pools of Arlithrien Hunters should do their pet quests around this time, as soon as they hit level 10. See the Taming the Beast quest chain (night elf) for details. Warriors should head to Darnassus to pick up their level 10 quest at this point as well. If you aren't level 10 yet, grind until you get there. *Get the following quests from Dolanaar before setting out: ** ** *Head along the road to the west past the hills where the Ban'ethil Barrow Den is. Just before the entrance to Darnassus, turn left (south). *Just southeast of the big lake is the moonwell you need for . Right click your phial to fill it. *Go as far to the southwest as you can. Along the way you should see the Strange Fruited Plant, which looks like a giant tree with a pink glow around it. Right click it to receive the quest . *You will come upon a furbolg settlement. Search the settlement for Ursal the Mauler and defeat him. *Warriors on the quest should now head towards the eastern side of the hills where the Ban'ethil Barrow Den is. You will find a path heading up into the hills, which will eventually lead to the moonwell and the satyr, Vorlus Vilehoof, whom you are after. Defeat him to complete your quest. *Return to Dolanaar and turn in the quests (Warriors head to Darnassus to turn in yours). The Oracle Glade There are a lot of quests in the Oracle glade, and it is most efficient to do them all at once. However, make sure you prepare properly, or you may need to make multiple trips back to civilization for supplies. *In Dolanaar, gather the following quests: ** ** (rogues only) *Head down to Lake Al'Ameth and pick up from Denalan. *Travel west to Darnassus and turn in and . Pick up: ** ** ** (rogues only) *Once you have the quests, head out of Darnassus and hang a left (north). Follow the road straight up to the moonwell and fill up your phial for . Now talk to the night elf by the moonwell to get . *Find Mist, the nightsaber, in the farthest northwestern point of the island. Talk to her to receive . You will need to escort her back to the Oracle Tree (where the Sentinel and moonwell are). Kill harpies for the quest as you go. *Nearby (slightly to the northeast of where Mist was) you should find the Strange Fronded Plant. Right click it to receive the quest . *Head back to the southwest and defeat any more harpies needed for , then return to Sentinel Arynia Cloudsbreak to turn in the quest. She should now offer the quest . *In the river to the east are the timberlings needed for . Range up and down the river, looking for the rare mob Blackmoss the Fetid. If you find him, he will drop an item which starts the quest . *On either side of the farthest north point of the river roams Lady Sathrah, the objective of . Defeat her and take her spinnerets. *West of this point (directly north of the Oracle Tree), rogues can find Sethir the Ancient for their quest . Don't attack him: though you can get the item in this way, he spawns several minions which make him incredibly difficult to defeat for this level. Instead, pickpocket the journal from him to complete the quest. *Head back south, picking up any more tumors you need from the timberlings in the river. When you have completed everything, return to Darnassus. *In Darnassus, turn in the following: ** ** ** ** *Make sure to pick up before you leave for Dolanaar. Back to the lake *Head back to Dolanaar and turn in to Corithras Moonrage, and pick up the final quest in the series, . *Go down to the lake and talk to Denalan. You should have quite a few quests to turn in, but be sure to turn them in one at a time: each time you turn one in, Denalan will plant something in his planter and a mob will spawn. ** ** ** *** ** (if you found Blackmoss the Fetid) *** *After all this Denalan should offer you . This is a group quest to kill a named timberling in a cave just south of the lake. Grab a friend and head down there, defeat the creature, and return to Denalan. *All that is left to do is return to Darnassus to turn in to Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm, who sits atop the main building in the Cenarion Enclave. Where to go from here The next step for most night elves is to head to Darkshore. See the Darkshore questing guide for details on preparation and questing in that area. Other zone options for this level include Redridge Mountains, Loch Modan, and Bloodmyst Isle. Category:Teldrassil quests Category:Questing guides